Five Nights at Freeda's World
by Master DA
Summary: A new world of Fazbears returns with her friends but now as an amusement park called Freeda Fazbears World with the new owner Alex Jason running it. He'll be experiencing the supernatural like the last security guards that dealt with this but like no other. Warning M rated Lemons. Sexual Version of FNAF. All Female Animatronics. FNAF owned by Scott Cawthon.
1. Prologue - Newspaper Ad

_**"Hello everyone. I've been wanting to do this for a long time since this game started. I've heard recently of "Five night at Freddy's: Sister's Location and the new FNAF World coming next year (Not sure if real or not). Anyways I hope you enjoy on my take with the FNAF world and please be constructive with your review about it and give some feedback if you want more. Now enjoy the story."**_

 _ **-Master DA**_

* * *

 **Freeda Fazbear's returns!**

 **Freeda Fazbear returns after multiple burn downs due to faulty wiring and miscalculations in their attractions. But now the famous Freeda and her friends return to the scene with their new amusement park called "Freeda Fazbear's World". **

**Opening only around October 26** **th** **till October 31** **st** **(As an extra night). At Wellington Ave on 12** **th** **Street.**

 **Time opening from 8:00 P.M. to 12:00 A.M.**

 **Ask Owner Alex Jason for more information for applications. (If available)**

 **$120.00 Paycheck**

 **To apply call this number 718-800-FNAF**


	2. Night 1 - Chica Dinner

**October 26** **th** **, 2016**

 **11:59 A.M.**

It is 12:00 A.M. at midnight at the new amusement park as it was closing time and the security guards went back to their homes. The only person left was the new owner Alex Jason in his office. His office was ordinary bookshelves with books he barely reads, couple of folders with profiles of workers, money that comes into the park and the animatronics for the park with other things. There's also a safe for when it's time to make deposits to the bank planted in the wall. There was also six T.V. Monitors on the wall to his two-monitored computer on his desk to keep watch in case if the guards don't catch something in time with an extra camera watching his office door, a large air vent behind him and lastly there's a desk with a window a large window behind him and double wooden doors in front of his desk. He was on the phone talking to the owner of Freeda and friends.

" _Now Mr. Jason. I'm sure our state of the art Animatronics would be fully functional as promised. We always make sure that they fully function before they came to the park Able to sing songs, interact with the guests and play games with the guests." The Owner spoke._

"But what about the all those attacks they kept claiming from those night guards?" Alex asked.

" _Come now, Mr. Alex. Do you believe in what they say? They were probably exaggerating about the situation. They malfunctioned, defects maybe faulty wiring and we made sure they were working to full capacity. They will not come to life like the guards say so."_

"Okay but why do they look like that? They look like a bunch of sex dolls well painted." He asks.

" _Believe it or not, Mr. Jason. Children in fairy tales feel more safe around princesses and queens like Cinderella if you will. People approach more to friendly faces with younger looking and gorgeous fashion senses and it was the design boards idea. That's why they look like their toy versions mixed with their original with a feminine touch and I agreed with them." He answered._

"Alright then. I guess it makes sense."

" _Of course it does, Mr. Jason. Look at the money coming in for the park not to mention with more upgrades to the park to keep it running. We even have a sister's location opening up soon."_

"Well you are right on that. No doubt about that."

" _Now Mr. Jason. Let me ask you one question if you don't mind. Are you heading home anytime soon because it seems pretty late and managers usually don't stay at this hour?" He asks curiously._

Alex's eyes shot open wide hearing that question from him and you would think your wife and child would ask him that question. He felt weird and awkward about it but he tried to keep cool about it and went along.

"Well… I'll be stuck in the office for maybe a couple of hours. I have to run the numbers to see how much came into the park tonight." He answered.

" _Very well then. Take care Mr. Jason and have a good night." The owner answered._

"Uh… thank you. You too." Alex answered back as he hung up the phone. "Jesus Christ, that was more fucked up than I thought. Who the hell asks me a question like that?" Alex spoke to himself.

Alex felt very strange and awkward hearing that from him as he was getting shivers down in his spine. He sits back at his desk and looks at all the cameras checking to see if happens or something changed but it was nothing.

He turns back to his papers continues to work at his desk trying to finish up with counts of money that came into the park.

 **12:00 A.M.**

Alex continued working at his desk still counting the numbers as he taps into his phones calculator, adding up the numbers while dividing them and writing them down in his book.

While he wasn't looking at the cameras the lights began to flicker on camera four where Chica is at the diner part of the park. The camera goes out for a moment as Alex noticed when he heard the static noise coming from it. He pulls himself away from his papers to see what's wrong with it but see it coming back on as he sees Chica was missing while Bonnie, Freeda, Golden Freeda, Foxy, Mangle, Marionette and Balloon Girl remained in their spots which made him curious.

"What the hell happened to Chica? Damn kids must be still in park moving shit." Alex thought to himself.

Alex went to the door and left his office for a moment. Chica giggled a little as she crawls out of the air ducts, leaves him a pizza box, a cupcake and small card with her name on it. She giggled once more and crawled out of the office through the air ducts.

Meanwhile with Alex as he reached to the Diner part of the park. It looked like a retro diner like a Las Vegas diner with milk shakes, burgers and fries, all types of cakes including cupcakes and pizza. Alex pulls his flashlight from his pocket, turns it on and begins searching in the dark maybe jump on the kids if they're still in the diner.

"Alright you little shits. Let's see where you're hiding." Alex says to himself as he begins searching for them.

Alex begins checking behind the counter to see if anyone was hiding behind it but no signs of the kids. He next heads for the seats and shines his light under every seat he checks but still not sign of them either. He was getting confused to seeing no one is here in the diner but he hasn't checked the kitchen, bathroom or the broom closet yet.

"Okay, this is getting a little weird now…"

He continues searching through the diner as he goes into the kitchen as he shines his flash light. Still nothing around him, then checks the freezer but only filled with frozen processed meat and lastly checks the broom closet. Nothing in there but just brooms, mops, buckets and a few cleaning supplies.

"No one is here. I must be losing it." Alex then felt his stomach growling. "Hm, I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I should've brought dinner if I was staying this late."

Alex then leaves the diner hungry and back to his office finding one at the park but himself.

 **12:15 A.M.**

Alex later returns to his office then getting a familiar smell coming from his office. He unlocks the door and opens it quickly only to find nothing but only a pizza box, a cupcake and with a lit candle and a card next to it.

"I didn't order any pizza or even a cupcake. What's that card?" He asks himself.

He was now curious of what's going on as he went over to his desk and picked up the card. He opens the card and begins reading it.

" _Thought you might be hungry. So, I brought you your favorite pizza and a little desert. Hope you like it. XOXO –Courtesy of Chica."_ Alex read to himself.

"Hm, the owner knew I was staying in late. Maybe he ordered me some pizza. Nice of him. Well I can't let this go to waste." Alex says he goes under his desk, opens a mini fridge and takes out a soda.

He then opens the pizza box and it was pepperoni pizza in a four-sliced pie. He pops open his can of soda, takes a slice of the pizza and begins eating the pizza. Without knowing Chica was watching from the window watching him eat and giggles seeing him enjoy the food and left the scene for a moment.

 **1:00 A.M.**

It is 1 A.M. passed midnight. Alex finished his pizza, cupcake and soda as it was all in the trash bin. Alex gave a burp knowing he had a good dinner as he turns his chair to the cameras to keep an eye out for anything else unusual.

He checks each part of the park, seeing the other animatronics remained in their positions but he still sees Chica is still missing from the diner.

"How the hell did she disappear like that? Maybe those stories are true after all…" Alex thought to himself.

He then sees something on his monitor for his office door as there was some yellow bird leaning against the door listening in on him. Alex was scared for his life seeing her at the door as he kept watch on the monitors to see if she'll do anything else. She then knocks on the door gently as the sudden knocks on the door making him jump a little.

"Oh Mr. Jason… Yoo-hoo… Mr. Jason. I know you're in there…" The feminine voice spoke with an echoing singing tone.

Alex didn't respond as he was pretty much frightened while he just stays still in his seat in hoping she would go away. What scared him even more was that she knew his name.

"Why is the door locked, Mr. Jason? I only want to play with you…" Chica asked sweetly.

"Fuck off, whoever the hell you are!" He answered back.

"Oh Mr. Jason. It's me, Chica. The one who brought you dinner, cutie." Chica answered lovingly.

"Wait. You brought that for me?" He asks curiously.

"Yes sweetie. I thought you were hungry…"

"Oh… well uh… thank you for that…"

"You're welcome. Now, are you going to unlock the door?" She asked whispering at him.

"Uh… No thanks. I'm good." Alex answered.

Alex pushes himself to the wall near by the air duct far away from the door.

"But I want to get you know better, Mr. Jason." She answered back sweetly.

"Leave me alone, Chica!" He yells at her.

He got no response from her as the camera went into a static, reappeared but Chica was missing again from the door. Alex jumped out of his seat and went over to the door to see where she went. He unlocks it and opens the door slightly eye peeking the corner from left to right but she was nowhere to be seen then closes back the door and locks it again.

Alex then went back to the same position was in before waiting for another movement she'll make.

 **1:30 A.M.**

It was 1:30 A.M. as Alex was still in his corner thinking about his situation with Chica afraid of she'll do to him.

"Come on, Alex. She can't be alive. Like the owner said could be just faulty wiring that causes this." He said to himself.

He then hears her giggle again but she wasn't at the door and not at the diner either. He was wondering again where she was. Without him knowing she was crawling through the air ducts quietly so he couldn't hear her. Her hand slowly pokes out of the air vent as her hand gently touches his chest making him jump up into his seat with his heart racing so quickly he could hardly breathe.

"Oh god! What the fuck?!" Alex said as he yelled out.

Chica then pushed open the air duct as she crawls out of the ducts with her feminine glowing magneta eyes. She crawls to him slowly and seductively as Alex pushes himself back to his chair as Chica drew closer to him.

"Don't be scared cutie. I won't bite." Chica tells him sweetly.

"That's it. I'm fucked…" He says softly to himself.

Alex pulls his head back flinching with his eyes in what Chica's about to do but instead felt something rubbing around his crotch. He opened one eye to see what she was doing and she was rubbing around his bulge on his crotch. She looked up to him with a smile and giggled a little.

"W-What are you doing?" He asks nervously.

"Like I said I want to get to know you better." She answered while smiling at him.

Chica then rubs it more to make it hard when she pulls it out of his pants. Alex couldn't resist the feeling of her hands rubbing on his bulge as it felt real to him with lady like touches. She then unbuckles and unzips his pants and grabs hold of his large shaft as she was surprised to see it this big.

Alex blushed a little seeing her playing with his large cock around while playing with the tip of his cock. She then takes off her white bib saying **"LET'S EAT!"** revealing her large busty breasts that looked very real to him as he eyes shot open wide.

"What do you want from me?" He asks softly.

"I'm hungry… for you." She answered him grinning at him.

With that said she opens her beak and begins sucking on the tip making Alex moan softly as it makes her giggle. She sucks and licks on the tip while stroking his large shaft as she moaned a little while fingering herself with her other hand. Alex couldn't bare of how good this felt to him making him moan more as he clenches his hands on his arm chair.

She looked up to him seeing him enjoy the "Special order" she's giving him. She then let's go of his shaft, wraps her large breasts around it and starts to push her beak down deeply into her throat on his cock while keeping her breasts together. Alex moaned more feeling her throat going in deep as it felt so real to him especially her breasts as they jiggled a bit like real breasts. She then begins thrusting her head down hard and fast deepthroating his cock while her hands were rubbing his lower chest as Alex moaned more. His body wanted more but his mind doesn't he loved the feeling of her saliva.

What he noticed was that he didn't feel any oil, gears or even wires he felt real saliva and a wet tongue slobbering and wrapping all over his cock.

"Oh fuck, Chica!" Alex moaned out loudly.

She giggled and moaned more hearing him cry out her name. That motivation made her went faster and hard onto his cock which made him want to cum so badly but shot precum in first. After a few head thrusts, he finally climaxed into her throat hard shooting a large amount of his thick and creamy cum while Chica was holding it in to make sure she gets it all.

Chica swallowed everything she could as some leaked out of her beak and onto her breasts a bit. She then slides her throat from Alex's cock as her breasts were cover in his cum and was panting heavily catching her breathe with Alex.

"Are you… full yet?" He asks while panting.

"Not… just yet…" She answered sweetly.

Chica then got up as Alex managed to get a good look of her slim, busty body with wide and curvy hips. She then saw his cock was still hard after all of that as she smiled and giggled at him. She then climbs onto his lap in a cowgirl position as her arms wrapped around his neck while Alex's hesitantly touches her ass.

"Go ahead. I'm all yours." She whispers seductively to him.

Alex then rubs his hands around her wide hips feeling her smooth tender metallic body but again it felt real to him. She leaned against his chest feeling the heat of her body and her beating heart finally admitting that she was truly alive. He didn't know how he truly felt about this entire situation as Chica looked at him with her glaring purple eyes so lovingly it even made her heart race. She leans her beaks onto his lips and kisses him deeply as she moaned while kissing him.

She breaks off the kiss and looks at him again as moves her hand back to his cock to straighten up while looking at him.

"I'm still hungry, Mr. Jason…" Chica seductively whispered to him.

Alex didn't have much choice as he finally gave in to her.

"Feed all you want…" He answered.

Chica smiled as she pushes his tip in first making her gasp feeling how large his tip was. He also did the same as she continues pushing all the way in making her feel his large cock stretching her walls while Alex couldn't bare how good that felt making them both moan. Alex also that noticed that there was metal or gears in there either he felt a real vagina which he found more strange but now he didn't care at this point.

Alex grabbed her hips as she gasped from his grasp and slowly begins thrusting her down as they both moaned. Alex grabs hold of her large ass cheeks and squeezes them tightly thrusting them down harder and faster as she wraps her arms around Alex's neck holding onto him and with her head on his left shoulder. She moaned louder feeling his thrusts knowing that he wanted this all along since she saw him.

While on the outside of the office a purple bunny named Bonnie hears the commotion coming from the office. She teleports to the door, looks through the key hole and sees Chica having sex with Alex. She was a bit jealous that Chica got to him first but it was slowly turning her on wanting some of that action but she didn't want to interrupt them.

Bonnie then started rubbing herself as she moaned quietly trying not to moan too loudly. Chica spots Bonnie's eye through the key hole as she didn't mind hoping she was getting a good view and turned back to Alex.

Chica turned around with her back facing him and continued thrusting her ass down on him as her large breasts started to jiggle around more frequent with every thrust. Alex grabbed her breast making her moan more while her other breast bounces up and down as she wraps her arm around his neck once more to hang while she was riding him.

"Yes, Mr. Jason! I love you!" Chica moaned out loudly.

Alex's replies were only moans and grunts from him but she expected that from him. She continues to slam her ass down on his cock as Alex got a good view of her butt cheeks pressing against his crotch.

He then picks her up and lays her on his desk, grabs hold of her large butt cheeks and continues thrusting deeply into her. Chica moaned loudly as she looked back at him seeing him moan more making her grip the desk more which motivated him to thrust faster and harder into her.

Meanwhile with Bonnie loving it so much as she was getting wet while continuing to fingering herself and play with her breasts a bit. Back with Alex and Chica he continues thrusting into her furiously never wanting him to stop.

Alex then turns her around again only this time on her back as he was facing her this time. He continues to thrust into her but much harder, faster and deeper than ever before. It was making her breasts bounce around more as Alex moaned and groaned louder as he was close to climaxing. He leans on top of her body while thrusting hard as he sucked on her right nipple and Chica wraps her arms around his body keeping close to her.

"I can feel it, Mr. Jason. Cum inside me. Unload that cream into me!" Chica moaned out loudly.

With that said which motivated him to thrust deeper and harder into her he first shot his precum in first. With the final thrusts going into her he shot his large amounts of his hot, thick, creamy semen into her womb as they both roared from the vibe.

He slides his cock out as she like a vibration going through her body with her cum covering his cock. Alex pumps out his last bits onto her body, some on her breasts and face. Back outside of the office Bonnie was finished as her fingers were covered in her own cum as she licked it from her fingers then teleported back to her spot.

Chica now only lays on his desk covered in his cum as they both panted heavily from their excitement.

"Mr. Jason… that was amazing. Your cock is amazing." Chica moaned a little.

"I'm glad you did… now leave me alone." Alex requested as he panted also.

Alex zips his pants back up as Chica continued to lay on his desk as she could barely move from all of that. She then sat up with her one leg crossed and giggled a little as she licked the cum from her finger.

"Mmm. Oh Mr. Jason, It's only the beginning." Chica mentioned.

"Beginning? Beginning for what?" He asks curiously.

"The beginning of our love for you…" Chica answered as she jumped up and kissed on the lips.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock struck 6 A.M. in the morning as the clock rings with the sound of children cheering added to it. She breaks off the kiss for a moment to get one last look of him before she goes.

"See you soon, Mr. Jason…" Chica whispers to him.

The lights fluttered as she disappeared just when the lights came back on. Alex was confused of where she went. He went to check the monitors and sees Chica was back at the diner where she belonged. Her eyes looked to the camera and winked at him as he was shocked a little. He looked on his desk and sees another card on his desk. He picked up the card, opened it and began reading it off.

" _I hope you like bunnies because she is dying to meet you. See you soon. –Chica."_ He read off and sees a cupcake picture on the card.

He looks at the monitor where Bonnie is at the show stage where they sing songs along with Foxy and Mangle as he leaves the office for the day.


	3. Night 2 - My Little Bon Bon

**October 27, 2016**

 **11:59 A.M.**

It's the second night at Freeda's Fazbears World after having an interesting night that Alex ever had with Chica. Alex was soon back in office later in the day as he was on the phone with the owner but he was quite furious when he got some news.

"What?! What do you mean I have to wait for them to show up?!" Alex asks furiously.

" _Mr. Jason, I am quite too busy to meet with the engineer about the issues with Chica. Apparently, the guards informed me that she was filled with white cream substance inside her mouth and inside of her parts. Do you know anything about that?"_ The owner asks.

"No… I have no idea how that stuff got in there. Must be the damn kids again." He answers nervously.

" _Hm, must be. Anyways, the engineer said to meet him at 6:00 A.M. in the morning. There's nothing more can I do."_

"Can't you just rearrange this to like in the afternoon or something?" Alex asks.

" _No I cannot, Mr. Jason. I am too busy now to deal with this and the engineers won't arrive till morning at 6 A.M. as they said. Let me add that they want to meet the owner of the park to have better access to the animatronics."_

"But I don't like being here at night with them. They seriously creep the hell out of me." He mentions.

" _You didn't feel that way when you met Chica."_

Alex's eyes shot wide open thinking he probably knows about him and Chica from that night. He tries to play along but he doesn't know how he would answer to this.

"Well I mean… it's just you know faulty wiring and stuff. I'm afraid it might pop out and attack me…" Alex answered nervously.

" _What I meant by that was when you first took ownership of the park when I introduced you to the animatronics."_ The owner corrects.

"Oh… of course I knew that."

" _Of course, Mr. Jason. Now please stay for the night until they arrive in the morning."_

Alex sighs. "Alright… I'll stay for night."

" _Thank you, Mr. Jason. Surely something should keep you busy until morning. Have a safe night."_ The owner says as he hung up.

Alex hangs up as well while he was shaking his head. "If I had a dollar for every fucking time he's says that. I'd be goddamn rich."

 **12:00 A.M.**

It is 12 A.M. at midnight as Alex was working on rearranging papers on his desk making sure that everything was clean and in order. He looks over at the card that Chica left him last night before she left for the night. He thought about it when it mentioned about bunnies he knows she was talking about Bonnie. He looks on the camera monitor and sees the girls were in their places just like before as he sees Bonnie with her banjo at the show stage part of the park next to Foxy behind the curtains.

"Okay Bonnie. What do you have for me in storage?" He asks himself.

He continues to watch the monitors till the one on Bonnie flickered into a static and she disappears from his sight. He jumped up looking closer at the monitor wondering how did she disappear the same way like Chica did before.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?! Bonnie is dying to meet me… How dying is she?" He asks himself as he searches for her through the monitors.

"Okay. Okay. She couldn't have gotten too far. I mean she couldn't have left the park. So, she must be somewhere." Alex says to himself as he continued looking through the monitors for her.

"Alright Bonnie. I guess you want me to come out and play huh? I'll play your game… if I don't die."

Alex gets up from his seat and leaves his office for the moment.

 **1:00 A.M.**

Alex was at the large show stage where Foxy and Mangle was also. He goes behinds the curtains as he has his flashlight out and shines around the stage. He sees nothing out of the ordinary other than Bonnie being missing.

"She's not here. What the fuck?" Alex thought to himself. "This is just like Chica only she's more quicker and more secretive."

As Alex continued searching the stage but without knowing Foxy's free eye was watching his every move as he walks pass by. He then spots another card left on the table with carrot logo on it, he picks it up and begins reading it off.

" _I'm glad to see you here."_ He read off the card. "Why the hell do they keep leaving me cards?" Alex asks himself.

"Alright Bonnie! What do you have for me?! I heard you were the shyest member of the Freeda's friends but I've been lewd to that before." Alex yells out calling to her. "Heh, lewd." He mumbled to himself.

Alex continues to look around the stage while looking at the other animatronics as he passes by them. "Bon Bon, I know you're out here. Waiting till you lead me into a dark corner, murder me and stuff me in a costume or something like that." Alex continues calling out.

"So I'm prepared for your full extent of your brutality on my soul. So, show me…" A pair of white dotted eyes appeared on his left as he turns his head to that direction scared. "…Whoa."

He begins to see a little clearer as he sees a Golden Version of Freeda Fazbear having an hour-glass body with very large busty breasts, curvy hips and a large rear end with her black top hat while she was just smiling at him creepily. Alex got close into her face trying to be confident about it but truly scared on this inside.

"You must be Golden Freeda. I've met your friend; Chica. Spunky girl if I must say. You were the first one am I, right? Maybe you can tell me where Bonnie is." He asks her.

She gave no response other than her tilting her head as if she was confused.

"O-Okay then. I guess you're the silent type then… I'll just back away slowly…" Alex says.

Alex says as her head follows his movement while he was taking steps back from her.

"Alright. Better not sneak up on me…" He mumbled to himself as he continued walking.

 **1:30 A.M.**

It's 1:30 A.M. as Alex continues searching for Bonnie on the stage but still finds no traces of her anywhere. He slowly grows a frustration over her.

"Okay she's really starting to piss me off now. I've been searching for her for a half-and-freaking-hour now. It's getting ridiculous. Am I really going to be walking back and forward till she pops out and she goes _"Boo"_ and I go " _Ah."_ " He speaks to himself.

He spots another card and rubs his eyes getting tired of the cards which says _**"Read it."**_ He picks it up, opens it and reads it. _"Will you be my teddy bear?"_

"Who asked me that?" Just as he asked himself that he turned around and found Golden Freeda behind him and jumped a little. "AH! Okay… It was you then. I'm gonna go now…"

He runs off to the other part of the stage scarred as he continues to search for Bonnie until her heard a light giggle coming from the deep end of the stage. He then spots large green eyes aiming at him like an innocent look to him and made him realize it's Bonnie.

"Pardon? You wanna run that by me again? Because I hear giggling down there." Alex called out to her but gets no response.

"Say something!" Alex requested again.

She didn't respond and suddenly disappeared as she closed her eyes. "Great… She's gone again." He turns around and spots the white dotted eyes again.

"Okay this is really getting creepy. To the point I don't even want to come back the next night or ever for that matter."

While Alex was walking through the stage the second time searching for her continuously as if he was going in circles.

"I feel like I'm going in circles or if I'm walking down a much longer hallway… somehow. Where are you gonna pop up now, Bonnie?" He asks out loud.

He turns around and sees Golden Freeda flickering in his vision like a light show showing her face one last time and leaving a message in his head _"See you soon, Papa Bear."_

"Oh god! What the fuck?! What the fuck, ok? No, not ok. This might be the worst job I've ever been too. Being the owner fucking sucks. Why couldn't be the guards instead?!" He asks himself.

Alex takes a breather to calm down and think for a moment. He begins to be getting an itch from the tension he's been having. "God, I've been on tilt for an hour and I'm getting an itch from this crap."

Alex begins scratching his arms feeling like a rash on him. "God, it's killing me getting that itch." Alex moves to his back and can't reach. "Dammit, I can't reach."

Without him knowing something begins scratching his back getting the itch. "Oh that's better. Thanks, a lot…" He turns around and realizes it was Bonnie then running off the stage screaming. She teleports after him while he was running back to his office. He runs back into his office, shuts the door and locks it behind him as he then slides his back on the door sitting. What he doesn't know that Bonnie was behind the door waiting for him to come out.

"Fuck… this… place…" He says to himself while panting heavily.

He looks up at the camera and sees Bonnie at the door as he crawls to his desk and stayed there. With all the running around it has also made him pass out from everything that has happened to him slowly dozing off and puts his head down.

Bonnie teleports into the office being quiet as she can be as she wants to touch him but she hesitated afraid of what he'll do to her. She doesn't want to scare him or anything but was too shy and teleports out of the office back to the door.

 **2:00 A.M.**

It was 2:00 A.M. passed midnight as Alex wakes back up and was back in his seat at his desk with his hand in his face completely stressed. "She's dying to meet me Chica tells me. I hope you like bunnies Chica tells me." He says to himself.

He sighs. "I don't know how much more I can take this. I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack…"

He sighs again while looking at the cameras. "I can last till 6 A.M. I have to keep watch so she doesn't come from anywhere."

He looks at the camera and sees that Bonnie was still at the door. "Now I'm not so sure about this…"

"Oh god. I'm never gonna make it because she's STILL THERE! Go away!"

He walks over to the door, unlocks for a moment and opens it with a peek and spots her at the corner of the door. He slams the door behind him and locks it again.

"She still there! Why did I get this crap job? I could've gotten more money washing dishes somewhere."

"Why do I have to go through six hours of this crap? Why did I come back for another night?" He asks himself.

"Oh I love working at Freeda's World. It's my favorite… He spoke sarcastically to himself. "Fuck my life…" He mumbled to himself.

Bonnie begins listening to him from the other side of the door as she was beginning to get sad from the words he's saying.

"Stay away from the door!" He yells at her.

She hears him as she frightened a little making her shove her hand away from the door knob. She tries again.

"DON'T!" He yells at her again making her flinch her hands away. "Go the fuck away, Bonnie! Nobody likes you! I don't like you! Stop following me and stop giving me these stupid cards!" He yells at her.

She shivers a little feeling terrified from him as she leaned back to the wall, slides down to the floor, hugs her legs to her chest and puts her head down. He then hears sniffling and her quietly crying feeling ashamed that she could've approached this better or accepted the fact that he hated her.

Alex groaned feeling guilty about what he just did. "Oh no… did I really make her cry?" He looks at the camera and sees her huddled at the door crying. "Goddammit…" He sighs feeling even more guilty.

He walks over to his desk, picks up his office microphone and presses the P.A. button. "Bonnie…"

She looked up at the camera with her tears dripping from her eyes. "Come inside… I want to talk to you…" Alex continued but she puts her head back down. "It's okay. I won't hurt you…" She stood up still a little frighten as she teleports into his office as he didn't flinch from it but was surprised to find about her.

From her body language, she has skinny but slim body like a young teenager girl but with wide hips and a semi-large ass as she had semi-large breasts around B-cup bra size. She also had a red show time bowtie with show make up on with almost big eye lashes and she looked up at him with large feminine green eyes. Alex never thought to see her this close and never thought she would be this cute for animatronic as well.

He takes another breath. "Listen I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You were following me all around the stage. I was afraid of what you would do to me since… Chica."

She looked up to him seeing that he was apologizing to her for the way he was speaking to her. "So I hope no hard feelings between us." Alex finishes.

She nods happily with a big smile on her face but less scare look to him. Before Alex walks back to his chair Bonnie jumps onto his back and hugs him from behind feeling so happy to see him.

"You really did want to see me, didn't you?" Alex asks as he looks behind himself.

She nods happily as she lets go of him and he turns around faces her. "Why don't you speak and what's with all of the cards? Can't you talk?" He asks.

Bonnie's response was only a blush feeling embarrassed which made Alex realize something about her. "You're shy. Aren't you?" He asks.

She nods as she avoids gaze and blushes deeply seeing how she obviously, liked him. He raises her chin gently gazes into his eyes as she smiles at him with a cute expression. Alex can't help but blush as well seeing her this cute. Bonnie couldn't help herself either as she just jumped onto him and kisses him deeply with her eyes closed while doing it. It surprised Alex himself but can't deny her any longer and went along with it. He couldn't believe himself he went along with this but couldn't say no to her now.

Bonnie breaks the kiss for a moment as her hands were against his chest gently as she slides down to his crotch. While outside the office window there was two female animatronic foxes and Golden Freeda watching, Bonnie spending his time with Alex.

"Oh it's such a shame that Bonnie gets him tonight. I want my boy toy." The white Fox says

"Don't worry girls. You'll have him soon enough…" Golden Freeda answered as three of them disappear into darkness.

Back in the office Bonnie begins unzipping his pants until his large shaft flops out sagging as she blushed deeply to see it this large. She knew that Chica was right about his shaft as it made her lick her muzzle and began licking and sucking on his ball sack.

As she continued sucking his ball sack his cock began erecting getting harder as licked his sack. She moans a little tasting how good his sack was and watches his cock fully erect as she slides her tongue up to his shaft which made him moan a little. She reaches the tip and instantly pushes his cock into her mouth and began sucking him off as he held her head gently while she was at it.

She holds his shaft while thrusting her mouth down onto half of his cock making him moan more with every thrust. She moaned a little slurping on his cock a little getting the same taste of Chica's saliva on it and continues sucking him off.

She looks up at him blushing very deeply feeling how large and wide his cock was while Alex looked down at her and rubbed her cheek. Her tongue wraps around his shaft until she decides to go down further pushing his cock into her throat gagging and choking a little.

"Fuck Bonnie…" He groaned and moaned.

He grabs her ears and begins thrusting her head down into her throat. She moaned while gagging on his cock as she can barely breathe huffing and puffing on his crotch as they both moaned from deepthroating into her throat. He then pulls his cock out of her throat with her saliva covering his cock as she licked the tip a little bit.

She rises and bends over on his desk showing off her wide hips and large ass while she was looking behind to him with an innocent look. She was giving him the look telling him to be gentle as Alex grinded his cock on her pussy. She moaned a little feeling his cock grind on her pussy lips as wants him to put in her so badly until Alex did so as she gasped.

"A-Ahhh!" Bonnie moaned out loudly as she felt her tight pussy ripped open.

Alex moaned more feeling that she was a virgin but didn't know that Animatronics could have virginity but he didn't care at this point and began thrusting into her. He wraps his arms around her chest and breasts while thrusting deeply into pussy stretching out her pussy and ripping through her virgin wall.

Alex moaned while thrusting into her his head was over her shoulder huffing and puffing on it as she gripped the table hard. She moaned louder feeling her pussy walls being moved and stretched as he grabs her hips and thrusted more harder and deeper into her.

She moaned louder while yelling the pain away as it began to get more soothing and less painful with every thrust. Bonnie then pulled his head down and kissed him deeply while he continues thrusting into her with not backing down and making them both moan at the same time.

They both tongue kiss each other as he continues thrusting furiously into her and she begins rubbing herself to add more vibe into her pussy. Her pussy began getting wet from the thrusting and her rubbing herself as it was making his cock more wet and soothing to slide in and out more and some leaks out.

"That's it! I'm almost there!" Alex moaned out as he was close to climaxing.

With a few more thrusts, he finally climaxes deeply into her as she yelled out as she came along with him. She felt his hot, thick and creamy cum spewing into her womb pumping so much into her he can't help it. After he popped her cherry he left it in for a moment as she kissed him again while moaning a little as they both panted heavily.

After a few minutes Alex pulls his cock out as it was leaking his cum out of her pussy as he pants heavily.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock has struck 6 A.M. in the morning with the clock ringing and the sound of children cheering. He zips his pants back up as he watched Bonnie turn around and they both look at each other.

"I guess you better go now before the park opens." Alex mentioned.

Bonnie nodded at him agreeing but she pulls out a present from her chest and hands to him. She then gave him a peck kiss on his cheek, giggled and teleported back to the show stage. He then opened the present and finds a Bonnie plush holding an electric guitar and again finds a card. He picks up the card, opens the card and begins reading it.

" _Thank you for the wonderful I had with you. I hope to see you again. –Bonnie."_ He read.

He smiles seeing how sweet Bonnie is and maybe different out of all of them. He looks at the monitor, sees the gate camera and sees a utility truck coming by and leaves the office to meet them.


	4. Night 3 - Two Foxes, One Master

_**"Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life caught up and Thanksgiving as well so I wasn't able to get the chapter up. Also I would like to give a shoutout to "eclipse metastar". Go ahead and check out his stories and his homepage. Hope you enjoy this chapter!"**_

* * *

 **October 28, 2016**

 **11:59 A.M.**

It was Friday and the third night at Freeda Fazbear's World as was in his office with a newly replaced steel doors with a panel button on it to open it. He was on the phone as he was on the phone with the owner. "What do you mean I have to watch them?" Alex asks

" _We have recent reports of faulty wiring from our engineers, having short circuits and starting up without warning. We need you to watch them to confirm it."_ The owner requests.

"Convince me." Alex asks.

" _We'll give you a pay raise for the week and a bonus for Halloween if you please."_ The owner answered.

Alex knew that he can't pass up a deal like this. This pay raise and bonus could get him a vacation or anything.

"Alright I'll do it." Alex answers.

" _Excellent Mr. Jason. We'll be expecting results in the morning. Good night Mr. Jason."_ The owner says before hanging up.

 **12:00 A.M.**

Alex hangs up as well as he has his hands in his face trying to process everything that has happened to him to this week so far. He then crosses "Night 2" off his calendar and sighs.

"Okay. Night 3. So far I've fucked two animatronics a seductive and a shy one. Seriously, do they really like me?" He asks himself.

"So who would be next then? Because this is gonna get a little harder. Just ridiculous…" He sighs.

He turns his attention to the monitors to check if anything changes. "Okay it's been two nights and now I can confirm they are alive. Well last night confirmed that to me since she was so shy. I'm just wondering who's next." He spoke to himself.

He then looks at the pirate cove and sees Foxy behind the curtains with Mangle standing next to it as he continues watching them.

"I mean who knows what the others are like. Just god dude…" Alex then turns his attention to the pirate cove as Foxy was missing.

"Oh crap! She's gone. She's gone. She's gone." Alex panics as he looks through the monitors looking for Foxy.

He then finds her nearby a gift shop where Marionette and Balloon Girl are as Alex sighs in relief. "Oh there she is. Nearly pissed my fucking pants."

"This is one animatronic I don't want to see up close. She could be worse than Chica when I met her. Oh, the possibilities…" He says sarcastically.

He sees her dashed off screen from the camera as he panicked a little not knowing she was a speedster. "Shit, she's on the move! Where the fuck is she?!" Alex asks himself as he channels through the cameras.

He then spots her sprinting towards the office door and his door was open the entire time. He checks the cameras again to see where she could be at as he turns his attention to the hallway camera's and sees her coming towards the door.

"Oh fucking hell no!" Alex says as he jumps over his desk to the door.

They both rush for the door as Foxy was close to the door but Alex shuts the door before she reaches. He reaches the door first, shuts it and locks from the inside before she could get in. She begins knocking on the door obnoxiously wanting to get through badly.

"Mmm! Heheheh. Can't get in here now, huh." Alex chuckled and mocked.

She looked at the camera and pouted as Alex laughed at her and went over the mic while looking at the doors camera. "Pout all you want bitch. You ain't getting in here." Alex says as he spoke through the mic.

Alex puts the mic down and seats down in his chair. "I'm not having that shit tonight with you. Not tonight."

Alex leans back in his chair and kicks his feet up. "Okay, I just gotta stay calm and chill and wait till six a.m. to send in the footage." He then noticed her leave the door in flash like a fart in the wind.

 **1:00 A.M.**

She ends up back at her Pirate Cove behind the curtains and she pokes her eye out through the curtain. "Oh she went back to her to cove. She must be playing good doggie like she should be. I already have the footage of her running around. So, no problems."

Foxy giggled as she walked out of the curtains with her hips swinging slowly and he was a bit surprised and finds a pole behind her. "How did I miss that pole in the Pirate Cove?" Alex asks himself.

Foxy eyes were locked, flips up the eye patch, winked at him and gazes at the camera. She grabs the pole by her arm & leg and does a full 360 spin doing a front hook spin. She lands on floor gently with arms behind her holding the pole as it stretches out her breasts more. She slowly slides up with her back on the pole with large butt cheeks grinding against the pole teasing him. Alex's eyes were shot open wide with his jaw dropped watching her giving him a show.

Alex tries very hard not let her arouse him but he couldn't help it as he was slowly getting a hard on in his pants. As Alex continues to watch she slides down on the pole with her back, squatting down as it exposes her vagina. She uses right hook hand and gently rubs her nipple on her large breasts while her free hand begins sliding down between her breasts down to her vagina. Alex watches her hand slide down to her vagina and spreads them showing an opening then begins rubbing her vagina and moans a little.

"Holy shit…" Alex says to himself.

Alex couldn't look away as she continues rubbing herself down while she was moaning lightly while her hook hand was rubbing her nipple. Alex still couldn't help of how erotic this show was as it was hard not to get a hard on. She then slides her finger into herself and moaned loudly as she continues and goes deeper into herself moaning louder thrusting her finger faster as she adds another finger spreading it out more.

"I can't believe I'm watching an animatronic masturbate." Alex says to himself.

While he was distracted a hand comes out of the shadow from the ceiling reaches for the door, unlocks it quietly and opens it gently. It then messes with panels, jamming it and making sure stays opens the next time he opens it and finally closes it back gently then hiding back into the shadow.

Back with Foxy she moans louder getting close to climaxing as Alex continues to watch in shock and awe look. She finally squirted and screeching out loudly as she squirted all over the lenses of the camera covering it with her juices. Alex was surprised to see that happened and heard her giggle a little as she crawls over to the camera seductively with her large hips swerving as she goes closer to it. She wipes her juice off the lenses and then she grinned and chuckled then kissing the camera lenses.

 **3:00 A.M.**

It is 3 a.m. passing after one hour as Alex has his head down completely exhausted from this entire situation. Alex looks up again and see she grabs a sign saying _"Do you want more of my treasure?"_ She flips the sign to the back and says _"Just let me in matey."_ She grinned and chuckled then kissing the camera lenses once again.

Alex groaned looking back down again. "Oh come on. For the love of god… Please let this be over man… I'm tired…" He moans on about.

He looks up again at the camera monitors seeing that she was just laying on her side posing for him. "I don't know if she'll go anywhere…" Within a flash she disappears from his sight. "She left! That bitch! Where she'd go?" He asks himself.

He searches through the monitors and finds her back at the gift shop which made sigh in relief. "Huh, oh there she is. She must really like the gift shop or something."

 **3:12 A.M.**

"God I'm so fucking bored… Please go to 6 a.m. please." He sighs again in boredom. "Must be something I can do." Alex spoke as he looked around.

He then looks at the door and gave himself an idea on what he can do for fun. "Maybe I can tease Foxy for fun since she can't bust down these doors now. I wonder if I just open it she pops out. Heh, let's find out. This should be fun."

Alex got up out of his seat and walked over to the doors button, presses it as it opens and holds his ear to hear her. He begins hearing footsteps at a fast running pace which made him smile.

"Now the teasing begins." Alex says as he presses the button again but no response came to the door. He presses it repeatedly realizing it was not working then realizing what he has done.

"What the hell? Why isn't it working?" He asks himself as he hears her footsteps coming towards the door. He screamed seeing her sprinting at the door as she screeches at him and jumps on him onto the desk. She was laying on top of him as she grins at him with her large breasts laying against his chest and her tail wags furiously so happy to see him.

"Aye, you are prettier close up matey." She chuckled and she gently uses her hook under his chin to lift his head up getting a good look at him.

"You must be Foxy then." He mentions.

"Aye, matey. Foxy the Pirate. Here to claim that booty of yours but it's not booty I want." She answers.

Her hook gently rubs his chest to the hook of his belt as she was close to ripping his pants off but another head pops out of the shadow from the corner of the ceiling. Alex spots Mangle hanging from the ceiling as she giggles and jumps down from ceiling with her hand to her hip.

"Don't hurt our toy, Foxy. You can't have all the fun to yourself." Mangle spoked seductively.

"Mangle!? How the hell the did you get in here?" He asks curiously.

"Hm, maybe the cameras can answer that…" She answered as walks over to the desk.

She picks a remote that controls the monitors cameras, presses rewind and begins going back to 11:59 P.M. He then sees Mangle crawling on the ceiling into his office and hides in the corner of it.

"That explains it but the door?" He also asks.

"Maybe this will answer too." Mangle answered.

She presses the fast forward button going into an hour later before 3 a.m. as it shows Mangle comes out of the shadow, sabotaging the door's panels and returning into the shadows.

"I guess that answer that's another question." Alex spoke.

"Now that we got that out of the way. It's time I claimed me treasure, matey. Arrgh!" Foxy spoke as she pulls off his belt with her hook.

"Hold on, blubber girl he's mine. I was here first." She walked up to him and held up his chin gently. "Right, Mr. Alex?" She asks.

"Well… I…"

Foxy pushed Mangle back. "Arrrgh! Back off, Scallywag! This treasure ye be mine and only." Foxy opposed.

"But I was in here first so I get him." Mangled answered.

"No, I jumped on him. He is mine!" Foxy opposed.

Alex watches both foxes argue on who should get him he then come to realizing these two are no threat to him whatsoever. He grins seeing that he can easily take these two but not in a fighting matter.

"Well then Foxes your both going." Alex answered.

The two foxes tilt their heads in confusion as he unzips his pants as his large shaft pulls out stiff and hard as the two eyes shot wide open. Foxy lifts her eyepatch to get a better look of his shaft as Mangle licked her lips seeing how tasty it is.

"Aye, when I first ye. I thought you'd be teenage boy but you are a man." Foxy says as she kneels and gave it a lick.

"Yes, I would say this is treasure. Wouldn't you agree, Foxy?" Mangle asked Foxy as licked the shaft up and kissed the tip.

"Aye, Mangle. Now, let's make our scurvy man here squirt his treasure." Foxy answers as her large tongue begins licking the left side of his shaft.

Mangle begins licking the right side as they both were licking his shaft in a different order while Alex moaned a little and looked Mangle more seeing she looked cuter. He holds the back of their heads presses their tongues against his shaft as he rubs Mangle's head. Mangle looked up to him as she giggled and winked at him as she slid her mouth to the tip and pushed his cock down into her throat making Alex moan more. She then pulled out and let Foxy do the same making him more as they both kept going repeatedly.

He held Mangle's head, inserted his cock back into her throat and began thrusting deeply and hard. Foxy kisses him on the lips, goes under Mangle and begins licking off Mangle's pussy making her moan while at it. She was preparing her pussy for Alex's cock as he thrusts harder and deeper into her squirting out saliva strings and gags a little until Foxy pushes her head helping Alex as he moaned more and loudly.

"Argh, down the hatch matey. Squirt into her stomach like Moby Dick." Foxy says seductively.

Alex moaned louder close to climaxing as Foxy thrusts her head down onto his cock harder and faster that all they heard was gagging and gurgling. Mangle's saliva gets leaked out at each thrust as Alex finally cummed into her throat hard filling her cheeks while at as Foxy pulls her away. Mangle's mouth was dribbling in Alex's cum seeing that Foxy wanted some as well she kisses Mangle deeply sucking some of the cum out of her mouth and licks her lips as well and they both swallow it.

"Amazing Mr. Jason. Your cream is quite edible. I'd like some more of that please." Mangle asks while moaning.

Foxy got an idea as she went behind Mangle as her hand went down to her pussy and spreads it out wide open for him. Alex's cock was still stiff hard as he inserted his cock into Mangle's pussy and moaned out as he begins thrusting into her deeply. Foxy sat on Mangle's muzzle as she begins eating Foxy while she makes out with Alex and they all moaned at the same time.

After a few minutes of thrusting into Mangle they change positions as Alex lay down with Mangle on top of him as she began riding him hopping up and down on him and Mangle sits on Alex's face and he began eating her out as they all moaned once again. Mangle and Foxy looked at each other's eyes and kissing each other deeply with a bit tongue involved and moaned while Alex was eating out Foxy and thrusting into Mangle as he muffled moans.

Alex continues eating out Mangle and thrusting into Foxy as both moaned loudly as all of them were ready to climax on each other. After a few more hard thrusts Alex finally climaxed into Mangle's pussy as Foxy squirted on Alex's face making lick up and swallow her cum making them all moan out loudly.

Mangle slowly pulls out as his cum leaked out a little as Foxy stood up as well as they both were holding together and began tongue kissing each other deeply. Mangle laid on the desk as Foxy bends over to Mangle's pussy and began sucking his cum out of her as moaned out from it. Alex stood up as well seeing opportunity with Foxy as he approaches behind her he pokes his still hard tip into her pussy which made her jump a little. She looks behind him and grins at him wanting him to go hard with no mercy whatsoever.

"Come on, matey. Show Foxy that ye no be a sissy boy." Foxy says seductively.

"Don't worry, captain. You'll get some like Mangle did." Alex answered.

He then shoves his cock into her pussy roughly which made Foxy screech a little as he gripped her large butt cheeks firmly and thrust into her pussy with no mercy. Foxy moaned out loudly and to silent her Mangle pushed her muzzle back into her pussy and making her continue eating her pussy as all three of them moaned loudly.

He thrusts furiously into her pussy with no sign of mercy and making her moan out louder as he also gripped her tail for more leverage. She felt his cock penetrating her womb hard she could feel like having a whole body shut down with all the vibes going through her as Mangle moaned more from Foxy digging deeper into her pussy.

He thrusts furiously into her as she was already squirting having an orgasm at each thrust he makes. He and Mangle were close to climaxing on Foxy as Alex finally climaxed into her pussy as Mangle finally squirted into her face shooting quite a load into her womb filling her up. Foxy pulled out seeing the large globs of his cum leaking out as she licks up and swallows Mangle's cum and they both got on their knees and collided their breasts together on his cock.

Alex lets them continue as they grind their large breasts against his cock fast and hard wanting the last bits of his cum. They both grabbed his cock and stroked it hard and fast at the same time until he climaxed all over their faces and their large breasts as Foxy and Mangle both panted heavily with their tongues sticking out feeling his hot, thick, creamy cum to the touch.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock struck 6 A.M. in the morning with the clock ringing and sound of children cheering. He then zips his pants up and fixes himself up before he leaves. He turns to them seeing them covered his cum they giggled at him seeing that those two enjoy the time together.

"You two better get washed and back to your spots before the park opens. I'll see you Foxes you later tonight." Alex says as he grabs the tape and leaves the office.

The two looked at each other and giggled. "Of course, Mr. Jason…" Mangle answered and giggled.


	5. Night 4 - The Puppet Master

**October 29, 2016**

 **11:59 P.M.**

It was another night Freeda Fazbears World on a Saturday night as it was one day away from Halloween as Alex sat at his desk thinking about Foxy and Mangle last night. He really doesn't understand why all the animatronics are having sex with him he thinks maybe they're all lonely being kept in storage for so long.

He continues to think until the phone the rang as he picks it up answers it.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

" _Hello Mr. Jason. I have called you to inform you that the video you sent to us is corrupted. We can't to seem to clean up the footage."_ The owner spoke.

"What? So, you mean I did that all for nothing?" He asks.

" _Yes, and we would like to apologize for it as well. As in a way of our apology we'll give you a bonus for tonight and we'll send the footage back to your home."_

"Oh, thank you. I guess…"

" _You are very welcome. Now onto business matters. We received your complaint about the ventilation issue and we'll be sending in the repairman at 6 A.M. in the morning. It is the only time we get them with. Are you okay with this?"_ The owner asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I got nothing better to do anyways." Alex answered.

" _Of course, Mr. Jason. Now you will need refreshments if you are staying in that office for the entire night since you might pass out from excess heat and low oxygen. I suggest you open the window as well."_ The owner mentions.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got that covered and I'll find a way to keep myself busy."

" _Very well, Mr. Jason. Have a good night." The owner last spoke._

The owner hanged up the phone as Alex did as well and sat down in his chair relaxing. He cracked open the water bottle and began drinking some water.

 **12:00 A.M.**

As Alex was relaxing for the time being he checks the monitors for anything different so far but seeing what has happened to him to pass three nights. He's now just waiting for them to do anything at this point.

"Okay nothing so far." Alex spoke to himself.

He checks the monitors seeing that some of the animatronics were still in their positions as he checks on Marionette and Balloon Girl at the gift shop knowing something was up with them. He sees Balloon Girl was staring at him as she just waves at the camera saying Hi to Alex. He had no surprises anymore so instead he just waved back even though they can't see each other but he does it anyways.

"Well… I guess I know who's next. I have no point of closing them because they'll just find another way in but… why the hell are they doing this to me?" He asks himself.

"Maybe because we're lonely…" A mysterious girl voice spoke to him.

Alex jumped out of his seat as the voice startled him making him wonder who spoke to him. "Who the hell said that?" He asks the voice. "Oh great. I'm talk to voices in my head." He mumbled to himself.

She only giggled a little. "I'm not in your head. I'm speaking through the loudspeaker. That's how you can hear me. The name's Balloon Girl by the way but you can call me BG." She answered.

"Oh… okay then." He answered back.

"Mr. Jason, are you a bit chilly?" She asks.

"Well it is fall and it has been getting chilly recently. Yeah it has. Why?" He asks.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you need to warm up. Let me turn up the heat for you." BG insisted as she turned up the heat only in his office.

"Oh, thank you, BG."

"Your welcome." She giggled.

"This is nice for once. No animatronic is trying to brutally have sex with me. Maybe I can pull through tonight after all." He thought to himself as he grabs a T.V. remote, turned his T.V. and began watching a little T.V. to pass the time.

 **1:00 A.M.**

An hour has passed while his T.V. was still on Alex was beginning to sweat heavily under his suit. He wipes the sweat off his head as he begins stripping his coat off and placed it on his coat hanger but continues to sweat heavily.

"Why the hell is it so hot in here? I did say yes to turning the heat up a little but not to turn my office into a fucking oven." Alex asks himself.

"Balloon Girl? BG? You think you can turn down the heat a little? I'm burning up in here." He asks.

He didn't get a response from her as he continues to heat up. "Holy shit, it's an oven in here!"

Alex looks at his computer monitor and sees a red blip beeping with a warning on it saying _**"Ventilation error."**_ "Ventilation error?! I know Balloon Girl! You're a dick! Remind to slap you ten times when I find you!" He yelled out.

Alex then presses his keyboard to reset the ventilation in the room but still heat was coming into the room. Alex continues to struggle as he heads for the window and tries to pry it open but it was jammed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Alex asks himself out loud.

He sits back in his chair as he unbuttons his shirt but it really didn't help his situation as he was slowly losing oxygen in the room. He was then beginning to black out from lack of oxygen and while he was blacking out he could see Balloon Girl having the body of a college girl with large busty breasts and a semi large ass sticking out from her small skirt. She was wearing a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle, a propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern and wears blue miniskirt and simple, brown shoes. She stared at him with smile on her face with her big blue eyes glowing from the other side of his office.

He tries to reach out to her but was too late and blacks out as the last thing he heard was her giggling.

 **2:00 A.M.**

It was an hour later since he blacked out from the lack of oxygen he feels something was mouthing him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Balloon Girl kissing him and Marionette standing beside her. She had a white face with black, hollow eyes with small, white pupils. Its face is like that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. She also semi long curly hair with oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature normal hands each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles while wearing a tight black leather dress in black high heels.

Alex regains conscious and sees them both which made him jump out of his chair nearly having a heart attack.

"It is okay, Mr. Jason." She spoke in a Russian accent.

Alex begins to calm down a little. "Fucking hell…" He says softly to himself.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Marionette asks seductively.

"Scaring me, yes. Seeing you here, no." He answered.

"Well then. Are you at least well?" She asks.

"No, I'm not well. Your bitch over there suffocated me till I blacked out!" He answered angrily.

"Oh, I must apologize for her actions. I know she did hurt you nearly killed you as well." She answered.

"Yeah she did try to kill me and she's need a punishment is what I think you should do. You do own the entire park after all. You own her." She whispered to him.

"You are right. After all I, do own this park and all of the animatronics in this park."

Marionette giggles as she begins rubbing his shoulders gently to calm him down and begins kissing his neck and licked it a little while looking at Balloon Girl. He fingers gestures BG to come to over to him as she did. Alex stands up as Balloon Girl looked at him as he put her down onto her knees looking up to him as Alex looked down back at her and begins unbuckling his pants. Alex's pants dropped around his ankles as Balloon Girl and Marionette were surprised to see how large his shaft was as it was already stiff and hard.

"Oh my, Mr. Jason. You have quite a package there." Marionette complements.

Balloon Girl then unbuttons her shirt and her large breasts popped out making Alex grin a little. Alex grab hold Balloon Girl's head as she opened her mouth as wide as she could while taking a deep breath. He then inserts his shaft into her mouth as she felt how large his cock was making her tongue swirl and lick all over his shaft. He wasn't just going for her mouth he pushes his entire cock down into her throat as she muffled screamed feeling his entire shaft being shoved into her throat making her tear up a little making him groan in pleasure. He then begins thrusting her head down hard making her take in every thrust he's got in him and sees Balloon Girl's breasts jiggle at every thrust like large balloons or melons. While Marionette was watching him as she rubs herself. She then walks over to him and tongue kisses him deeply with their tongues swirling like if they were fighting.

Alex breaks it off for a moment. "You planned this. Didn't you?" He whispered into her ear.

"I thought you would like this since Mangle and Foxy gave you a good night. So, I thought this was good for you." She whispered back.

"I'm already liking you." He whispered back.

Marionette holds his chest standing next to him like holding up his body while Balloon Girl looked up at him still going with spit strings leaking out of her mouth and onto his shaft. Marionette then kneels to help Alex as she holds her head and continues thrusting her head down for him making Alex moan louder and groan deeper.

All they heard was Balloon Girl gagging and blubbering from the thrusting begging for air. She thrusts her head faster and harder making him moan louder as Balloon Girl can taste his cock getting warm knowing that he was close to climaxing. After a few more thrusts, he finally climaxed into her throat shooting a good amount of thick hot cum into her throat making her swallow it as Marionette holds her head in to make sure she gets every drop it.

She then then pulls her head off his shaft with saliva strings on it and cum in her mouth panting heavily. She swallowed what was left of his cum in her mouth gasping for air. Alex then picked Balloon Girl up with huge dark shade of blush covering her face as he then bends her over his desk with large ass sticking out from under her skirt.

He lifts her skirt up as his cock was still hot and stiff. He then pushes his cock into her pussy making Balloon Girl grip the desk hard as it was tight for Alex as well.

"Your tight… good." He grinned and began thrusting into her.

"Please… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to!" Balloon Girl begged while moaning loudly.

She moaned out loudly feeling how large his shaft was going into her pussy and stretching it out. It went from painful screams to moaning and screams of pleasure. She reminded him of Bonnie as he continues thrusting deeply and roughly into her. Marionette helps by stretching Marionette's anus out and play with it making her moan louder.

Alex thrusts deeper and faster into her tight pussy which was making her drool a little and tear up a little. Marionette lays her face on Balloon Girl's ass cheeks kissing it a little as Alex thrusts harder and faster into her with a few more thrusts while he moaned louder. Balloon Girl can feel his hot shaft penetrating her womb until he climaxed into her womb making her scream in pleasure feeling his hot thick cum squirting into her. She drops onto his desk twitching a little from the vibes being sent out through her entire body from that experience as Alex pulled out and sees the his cum leak out a little.

He pants heavily as Balloon Girl panted heavily as well laying herself on his desk and Alex kisses Balloon Girl deeply.

"Well I see Balloon Girl deserved that punishment and took it well. Wouldn't you say, Mr. Jason?" Marionette asks.

"Yes, she did deserve that... and so do you." He answered to turned his head to her.

"Wait what?" She asked a little frightened.

"You planned this making BG here suffocate me so I would take control of all of you." He answered as he walked towards her.

She steps back a little to his desk leaning back on it as Alex leans against her while she felt his large cock rubbing between her legs. "Great plan, no?" She asks.

"Yeah great plan." He answered back.

He then lifts her up onto his desk, pulls off her buttons from her dress pulling her semi large breasts out. Alex lifts both her legs up as it pushes her dress up showing her exposed pussy making her blush deeply while biting her finger a little.

"You're going to get the same treatment as your little slave did." He answered.

Her pussy was beginning to get very wet as Alex knew she waiting to be next. Marionette could feel the heat tension coming from his cock as he then pushes his cocks tip in first making her gasp feeling the heat and how large it is. He then pushes deeper in making her moaning louder and she grabs hold of his body wrapping her arms around his chest feeling how deep he's going in.

He then pushes his shaft deeply in and begins thrusting in moaning loudly along with Marionette. Balloon Girl opened her eye slightly and watches Alex thrusting into her as she passed out while Alex continued thrusting into Marionette. Alex picks her up and sits down in his chair, grabbed her hips and thrusts her hips down on him as she held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Oh… you're so big… Mr. Jason…" She moaned and groaned.

"Hmph, you should ask Chica and BG. They know too." He grinned.

He tightly gripped her hips and begins thrusting faster and harder as she felt his cock going deeper hitting the womb hard. She moaned louder than Balloon Girl did as she begins squirting at every thrust he gave her until he finally climaxed hard into her womb as she yelled out loudly. She felt his cum spaying into womb filling her quick making her go numb as she was getting the same vibes as Balloon Girl got.

He would've loved to continue but it **5:59 A.M.** almost time for the park to open and until the repairman arrives. He then lifts her up, pulls his cock out of her along with a moan coming out of her and lays her next to Balloon Girl with her tongue sticking out panting heavily. Alex pulls his pants back up and kissed Marionette on the lips gently as he went for his coat and prepared himself for the repairman's arrival.

Before he could leave the door, Marionette grabs his coat to stop him for a moment to say a few words.

"Wait Mr. Jason."

"Hm?" He asked her as he looked at her.

"I've had a wonderful time, Mr. Jason and… Freeda is expecting you." Marionette mentions.

"I did too and I know she will. I expect you two to be back at your spots before I come back." Alex says as he walks to the door, opens it and walks half way but stops half way to say one last thing. "Oh, and by the way. You'll refer to me as your master from now on." He spoke as he walked through the door and closes it on his way out.

"Yes… Master…" Marionette spoke while breathing heavily.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock struct 6:00 A.M. in the morning with the clock ringing a bell chime and adding the children cheering ending another night.


	6. Night 5 - The Fazbear Sisters

" **Okay I would like to take a moment to address and ask for the impatience ones to stop rushing me because I've been getting PM's asking me when the next chapter is. I'd like for that to stop please because it's time I have to make for the chapter so please stop rushing me to make another chapter. Thank you."**

 **October 30, 2016**

 **12:00 P.M.**

It was the fifth night at the park as it was supposed to be the final night but there was a plan for an extra night at the park.

"Okay, it's the fifth and almost Halloween." Alex arrives back at his office and sees his office phone was blinking knowing that he had a message as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He then presses the button and the phone begins to play back the message that was left.

" _ **You have one new voice message."**_ The message box spoke and begins playing the message.

 _ **Beep!**_ _"Hello Mr. Jason. I see that you've haven't answered so I was only able to leave you a message. Now onto pressing matters. During our inspection of the park we've found a few electrical problems throughout the park. We know this isn't your field however we cannot afford a proper mechanic now because of the reservations we have made planned for the park. We want this to be kept secret and if you can fix the issues before 6 a.m. and opening night on Halloween we promise to pay you double for your effort. The choice I leave to you. Thank you and please reach to us as soon as you've made a decision."_ The owner ends the call.

" _ **Message End."**_ The message box spoke and turns off.

"Oh, fuck my life… He's even too cheap to get a real mechanic but he managed to afford other ones that showed up at six in the morning. Alright now, how the hell do I fix this crap?" Alex asks himself.

Alex sees the lights in his office begin flickering due to the electricity issues. He then begins looking through his drawers to see if he can find a manual on the circuit breaker. He finds a book **"Circuit Breakers for dummies."**

"Circuit Breakers for dummies? Well that's a little insulting." Alex spoke to himself as he opens the book and turns a few pages.

He then finds a page where it tells what to do in a situation. "Ah, okay now. Okay, so the only way to fix the electrical issue throughout a facility is to reset the circuit breaker manually to troubleshoot or restore power to its full condition. To access the main circuit breaker please provide a keycard." He finishes reading it. "Alright then. Let's get to the circuit breaker… manually."

Alex says as he grabs his flashlight and his keycard and heads out to his office and into the park. He begins walking through the park to get to the Electrical houses that powers the entire park.

The park's light flickered more and has gone completely dark. "Oh, freaking hell…"

He could barely see anything since anything now that park has went completely dark as if he was in a dark vast like as if he was in space.

"Jesus Christ, I can't see shit out here and I only have my flashlight as my only source. Damn the CEO and his cheap self." He mumbled to himself.

He continues to walk through the park aimlessly hoping that he would find the park's electrical house as he shines his light in hoping he would at least find a sign.

"I hope at least I find a sign to know where I'm going. I better not get jump scared because I've had enough that shit for like a week now."

He continues to walk through the park in the dark until something grabs his butt cheek like a grip which made him jump a little. "What the fuck?! What just grabbed me?" He asks himself then took a few seconds to realize what he just asked himself. "Oh, why did I just ask myself that? It's probably one of the girls again. Probably Chica or Foxy. Probably Foxy…" He mumbled to himself.

He continues to walk aimlessly in the dark while shining his light around the park. "This place looks like it has gotten bigger. it's so pitch black it's like I'm in space." Alex spoke to himself.

 **1:00 A.M.**

He continues through the park for an hour and then spots big blue eyes shooting his eyes wide open very surprised to see Freeda across from him as she plays her tune **"Toreador March".** "Jeeesus Christ…" Alex says quietly.

She then giggled and closed her eyes as her laughter fades away into the dark. "Her laugh cannot be anymore creeper than that. Seriously, I've been here for a like a week now and this place has gotten bigger." Alex mumbled to himself.

Just as Alex shined his light around he spots Freeda behind him, close to his face and screeches at him loudly. "AH! GOD! GO, GO, GO!" He screamed out and just started running away from Freeda aimlessly in the dark.

He suddenly runs through a door without knowing what place it was but then slips and falls into the room. He groans and rubs his head trying to hold the pain in from the fall. "Oh, crap my head." He groaned.

He looks around and sees fuse boxes with electrical wires on the ceiling and walls connecting to do different attraction in the park. "Okay, this must be the electrical housing to the park. Now I just got to find the main circuit breaker so I can reset power to the park." Alex thought to himself.

Alex begins walking the short hallway and soon to find the main circuit breaker to the entire park. "Ah, there we go." Alex says to himself.

He then opens the panel to the box but first he had to open it with a keycard as touch screen tablet flipped up at him. It included a card print scanner on the screen fidgeting like it has an error. **"Hello there. Please provide a keycard to access the main circuit breaker."** It spoke with a robotic automated voice.

Alex then pulls out his keycard, places it on the scanner and begins scanning his card. It finishes scanning and begins searching for the Alex's name.

" **I recognize your name in the database. Welcome back, Eggs Benedict."** The automated voice spoke and flipped backwards.

"R-Really?" He sighs. "Whatever…"

The box unlocks as he opens it and begins flipping a few switches, rerouting the power throughout the park and presses a large red button. Without him knowing two dotted eyes glowed from behind him as the power nearly restores to the park.

"I can see you over there in the dark honey." Golden Freeda giggled.

"Oh shit…" He says quietly to himself and begins sweating a little nervously. "You don't fucking see shit!"

"Are you sure? You look like you need help over there. I can help you Mr. Jason." Golden Freeda persists as she begins walking slowly hearing large and echoing footsteps.

"No, no. Everything is okay. Go back to your stage." He answered back.

"Okay then. I'll be here waiting for you..." Her voice echoed with cold breath going down his neck.

"What is happening?!" He asks himself frightened a little.

He presses a button on the panel and power begins to restore as lights around the entire park start powering up again. "Huh, that was easier than I thought." Alex says to himself.

As Alex turns around he sees Golden Freeda up close to him making jump and breaks for the door. He rushes to the door and closes it behind him and runs back to the office as quickly as he could.

 **2:00 A.M.**

It is 2 am as Alex sits in his chair relaxing for the time being as if he had no care in the world until the lights begin flicker again until the power goes out and Alex sits in the dimly-lit office.

"Nope, not doing it again. Not going through that shit again." Alex reminded himself.

He then heard Freeda's giggling which made him unease a little hearing her distorted echoed laughter. Freeda's face light up in the doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by her music box jingle.

"There you are, Freeda. If she's the one to kill me unlike her friends, then she better do it." He mumbled to himself.

After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Freeda's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark and her jingle will stop as well. Being initially not visible as he begins hearing slowly approaching footsteps as Alex just stood still in his chair waiting for her to do something.

He picks up his flashlight and begins flashing as he sees her and Golden Freeda coming closer to him. As the lights come back Freeda was already sitting his lap on his right leg and Golden Freeda was also sitting his lap on his left leg. Alex wasn't scared anymore to see them here with him as he was more expecting them to show up this way.

"Hello Freeda…" He greets Freeda then turns to Golden Freeda. "…And hello to you to Goldern Freeda." He next greets Golden Freeda.

Both Freeda's held on around his neck as they both smiled and giggled at him seeing how cute was. "Well hello to you too sweetheart." Freeda answered.

"My, the other girls were right. You are cute and handsome man." Golden Freeda answered as she held his chin gently.

"Well you can tell that to other girls. Freeda, you're the boss of the girls, right?" He asks.

"Mhm." She answered while nodding.

"So why are you making the girls do this? Like why are you all sleeping me?" Alex asked curiously.

"Why is that? Do you not enjoy our company?" Freeda asks.

"No, don't get me wrong. These five nights have been quite interesting but I want to know why." He answers.

"Well actually it wasn't our idea. Everyone wanted to do this since you became the owner of the park. Also, do you know what it's like to be storage for these years since my Freeda Fazbears Pizza close? Because of budget issues with the power. We've been alone for so long that we were forgotten and unloved by our creators after the closing. It was dark in there but now we have you…" Golden Freeda answered.

Golden Freeda kisses him deeply then turns his head Freeda and kisses her as well while both were rubbing his chest seductively. Both of their hands slide down on his chest to his crotch area and began rubbing his bulge as it was starting to get hard while both were rubbing the tip. They then got on their knees as Golden Freeda unzips his pants and pulls them down around his ankles along with his boxers and sees his already hard and stiff shaft sticking out.

The two Freeda's giggled as Freeda gave the first lick on his shaft with small moan and Golden Freeda gives the next lick also moaning. Alex moaned a little from them licking his shaft as it twitched a little. They begin licking it more as his body twitched a little from sensual licking as Alex moaned more from both licking each side of his shaft until it was covered in their saliva. Freeda then takes her mouth to his cock's tip then begins licking and sucking on it while Golden Freeda began stroking his large shaft as Alex moaned louder a little from their sucking and stroking.

He rubs Freeda's head and kisses Golden Freeda at the same time until Freeda decides to go a little deeper onto his shaft. He moaned more feeling his hot shaft going down her throat and sucking down on his cock while Golden Freeda continued stroking what was left of his shaft. Freeda begins going faster chugging down on his cock making him moan louder as both knew he was close to climaxing until Freeda stopped but kept her mouth on his cock. Golden Freeda stroked his shaft faster and harder until he finally climaxed into Freeda's mouth as some went down into her throat squirting his hot cum into her mouth as some leaked out of her mouth dribbling down on his shaft onto Golden Freeda's hand as well.

Freeda pulls her mouth from his cock while holding the cum in her mouth. She then turned to Golden Freeda as Golden Freeda opened her mouth wanting some of his cum. Freeda opens her mouth and begins drooling the cum out of her mouth onto Golden Freeda's face making it dribble all over face into her mouth and some on her very large breasts. The two Freeda's swallowed what's left of his cum and held their very large and busty breasts together and wrapped it around his shaft as they both begin stroking it with their large breasts.

Alex took notice how their breasts were much bigger than the rest of the girls which he didn't know was possible and made him grin a little and can only imagine how big their asses must be. He moaned more as his shaft got hard again while both were looking at him and continued to stroke his shaft but faster and harder but without knowing he climaxed before they could finish. He squirted another hot load onto their breasts like glue paste as it was more sticky than the last cumshot.

"Wow, you had leftovers. I know you have more in there." Golden Freeda mentioned and giggled.

"But who says it's over?" Alex asked.

The two Freeda's bent over on the desk showing off their very large and thick asses and much bigger than Foxy, Mangle or even Chica. He then stands up and walked over to them and begins rubbing both of their ass cheeks feeling how warm both they are and couldn't decide who to choose first to go.

"Choose who's to go first, baby. You'll still get both of us." Freeda moaned.

Alex grinned and chose Golden Freeda first as he pushes his large cock deeply into her pussy pressing against her large ass cheeks making her moan. Golden Freeda's large breasts presses against his desk as he then begins thrusting into her slowly pushing her a little making her moan softly. She felt every inch of his shaft penetrating her womb making her moan loudly as Freeda was watching alongside and kisses her at the same time.

He then begins picking up the pace thrusting a little faster into her while Freeda spanks her butt cheek making Golden Freeda moan louder. Golden Freeda's moans motivates him to thrust faster and deeper into her as he pulled her arms back arching her back and Freeda kisses her a little and breaks it off with a trail of saliva.

Alex thrusts faster as he was close to climaxing as Golden Freeda moaned louder while looking back at him as Freeda stood close to him. Alex finally climaxed into her as Golden Freeda felt his hot thick load shooting into her womb as she sighed in a moaning way making her drop onto the desk. Freeda pulls his cock out and jerks it for him and moans a little from it since she knows he's got more in there and squirts the last bits all over her butt cheeks.

"Now, it's my turn." Freeda says as she pushes him into his chair and sat in a cowgirl position on his lap.

She grinned stretching her very large breasts out into his face making him grin a little and grabs them hard. They may have been large but were very soft which made Freeda moan loudly from the grip as Freeda grabbed hold of his cock. She then helped his cock and slides it into her pussy as she felt his large shaft the same way Golden Freeda did.

She then begins to hope up and down on his cock thrusting her hips onto his cock as Alex held her hips and she held onto his shoulders. She moaned louder than Golden Freeda did as they heard was clapping sounds at each thrust and Alex could feel her large butt cheeks pressing against hips and her breasts were jiggling around his face.

He then grabbed her breast with his mouth and began sucking on it making her blush deeply and moan louder. He thrusts with no mercy as he can feel her pussy tightening at each thrust until he picked her up while holding her up, lay her against the wall and continued thrusting into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his ballsack slapped against her pussy.

"Mr. Jason! Please cum inside of me! I want that sweet cream of you!" Freeda moaned out loudly.

Alex grinned seeing she wants it badly as they were close to climaxing. He thrusts faster and deeper into her until they both climaxed at the same time. She squirted all over his cock and he shoots a hot thick load into mixing in with both of her and his cum. They both moaned out loudly as he slides his cock out of her with his almost his entire cock covered in both they're cum and placed her on her knees. Alex begins jerking his shaft as Golden Freeda joins Freeda keeping their faces close together until he cums onto both of their faces as some got into their mouths and breasts.

He and the two Freeda's panted heavily as they were tired out from the excitement. Alex then pulls his boxers back up along with his pants buckles it up. He looks down at them seeing them both covered his cum from their head to feet.

"Let me ask you this, Freeda. Are you two sisters?" He asks while panting a little.

The two looked at each other and giggled a little. "You can say were sisters." Freeda answered.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock struck 6 A.M. in the morning with the clock ringing and sound of children cheering. He then hears the phone ringing, walks over to it and picks up. He looks back and sees them disappeared only to leave a mess of Freeda's cum on the floor along with his own.

"Hello?" He answered.

" _Good Morning, Mr. Jason. I have left you a message at midnight since I wasn't able to reach you."_ The CEO answered.

"Yes, I got that message when I got here." Alex answered.

" _Good. Good. So, were you able fix the issue?"_ He asks.

"Yes, I was sir. The park now is at full function now and should be ready for Halloween." He answered.

" _Excellent, Mr. Jason. You have now earned your pay raise and we'll see you on Halloween. Goodbye, Mr. Jason."_

"Yes sir. Goodbye." He spoke last and hangs up the phone.

He then grabs his coat and leaves the office ending another night at park.


	7. Night 6 (Final Night) - Happy Night Hour

**October 31, 2016**

 **Halloween Night**

 **12:00 A.M.**

It was finally Halloween Night as the last of the guests were leaving the park frightened and with excitement at the same time. He waves the guests goodbye and hoping they would visit again next Halloween. He then presses the button on the wall as the large gate door begins sliding to the left, closes it and locks it.

"Wow, what a night. Look at the all the money just rolled tonight. The boss is going to be happy once he gets the numbers tonight." Alex spoke to himself.

He then walks back to his office while Foxy, Bonnie Chica and Freeda were watching him walk back to the office. A few minutes later he arrives back to his office as the door slides open, enters and closes it behind him and walks towards his desk.

Alex sits at his desk and begins adding the money that rolled in tonight until the lights flickered, then comes back and sees Freeda sitting on his lap with Foxy, Chica on sitting on the corner each side of the desk and Bonnie on top of the desk on her knees. All of them were happy to see him as he was for them.

"Hello ladies." Alex looked up and greets them.

"Hi, Mr. Jason." They all answered at the same time with bright smiles on their faces.

"I see you all are very happy tonight. Did you all enjoy yourselves tonight?" He asks.

They all nodded with happy expressions on their face and Alex notices that Bonnie has new upgrades to her body. Now she has the body like Chica with breasts and her ass cheeks almost the same size.

"I see you got an upgrade on your looks, Bonnie. I love it." Alex mentioned to Bonnie.

Bonnie blushed and giggled from his flirting.

"Glad to see everyone had fun tonight." Alex answered.

"Not as much as fun we'll have with you tonight, Mr. Jason." Chica answered.

"Aye, matey. Ye been good to us." Foxy answered.

"So, we'll good to you." Bonnie answered the first time.

"All of us." Freeda answered.

The girls giggled as they lean closer to him. "Bonnie, you talk now. Your voice is pretty cute." Alex complimented.

She blushed deeply and kisses him on the cheek, tackle hugs him as she was on top of him as her new breast implants were pressing against his chest. The girls smiled seeing Bonnie wanted to go first since she likes him the most as she dug through his pocket first and pulled out his smartphone and hands it to Freeda. Freeda got up and Alex noticed not all of them were here with them and wonders.

"Hey where are the others?" He asks.

"Oh, they're enjoying themselves tonight. Let's check on them." Chica answered.

Chica takes the remote and changes the channel with Mangle using her robotic tentacle holding down Balloon Girl while Marionette thrusting her mouth and Golden Freeda was thrusting into her from behind then turns them all off. Alex also thought about how they didn't use it on it him realizing they shafts of their own.

"Oh, that explains it." Alex answered. "Thank god, they didn't use it on me." He thought to himself.

"Aye, back to business as it will just be us tonight." Foxy answered in a seductive tone.

Freeda was looking through his phone and finally finds something to fit the mood as she plugs it in the stand with speakers on each side. She then presses play from his music player on the it and turns up the volume to a medium as it begins playing " **Roundabout" by Yes**. Alex was confused by the choice of music from his player but somehow to him it was fitting the moment. Freeda, Chica and Foxy join Bonnie on the floor surrounding Alex's crotch area as Bonnie rubs the bulge on his crotch feeling it was already hard.

Bonnie got into an opposite position with her pussy in his face and his cock in her muzzle and instantly began sucking his cock off as he also begins eating her. They even heard large slurping sounds from her as she was going at it with his cock. Alex moaned a little as the other girls were watching Bonnie and letting her having her fun making him moan louder.

"My, my Bonnie. You really wanted this cock." Freeda mentioned.

They watched Bonnie go harder and deeper onto his cock with her tongue wrapping around his shaft making it more slippery. She then deepthroats his shaft without warning making him arch a little but lets her continue to do so. She was going so fast Alex couldn't hold it any longer and climaxed his first hot thick creamy load into Bonnie's throat as Bonnie also squirted her juices into his face making both swallow each other's cum but the Foxy and Chica pulled her head away while his cum squirted some onto her face and some onto her breasts. As she was pulled off they were all very surprised that he was still hard and stiff and noticed hos shaft was more veiny than the last time he was with them individually.

"That was amazing, Mr. Jason. You had more than the last time." Bonnie mentions and giggles.

"Glad you liked this one." Alex answered with a grin on his face.

"Alright baby. You've had your rabbit stew. Now it's time for some Chica dinner and my pussy is hunger for a hotdog." Chica spoke seductively.

"Well the diner just opened." Alex answered.

Bonnie wiped her mouth and swallowed some of the cum she still had in her mouth. She got up and moved over as Chica was on top of Alex's cock with his shaft between her ass cheeks like a hotdog and grinds against it. Foxy also joined in as she sat on Alex's face with her pussy in his face and he begins eating her out only just warm up when she's next.

"Yes! Fuck me right there, matey! Down the blow hole!" Foxy moaned out loudly.

"Hey, he's mine. I called him first." Chica opposed.

"Sorry Chica. Me needed to be warmed up." Foxy answered while moaning.

Foxy was warmed up enough as she felt his saliva was inside of her and got off his face. Chica proceed next as she inserted his veiny cock making her moan loudly remembering the feeling she had with him the first time. She then began hopping up and down on his cock thrusting herself down deeply into her as Alex moaned loudly as well. As Chica was hopping up and down on his shaft her breasts began bouncing around while she moaned out loudly riding him like a mechanical bull then Foxy holds one of Chica's breast seeing it flap onto her while looking at Alex.

"Mr. Jason, this feels so good. Just like when we met." Chica moaned out.

"Yeah just when we met." Alex groaned and moaned out.

Chica leaned onto his chest as now she was just thrusting her hips down onto his thick shaft as they can see it sticking out. Alex couldn't hold it anymore as he was close climaxing again as Chica moaned louder feeling his hot shaft until he climaxed once again inside Chica. She yelled out in pleasure feeling his hot thick load again shooting inside of her with more than the last time as Bonnie pulled her ass cheeks sliding off Alex's cock and feels the cum leaking out like a water pipe. Some of his cum falls onto his cock and some on his crotch area as she leans crawls onto the desk and still sees his cum leaking out of her not realizing how much he has in him.

"Mr. Jason, is your cock a Twinkie or a hotdog?" Chica asks while panting and moaning a little.

"It can be both." He answered with a grin.

Bonnie, Freeda and Chica walked to Chica's cum filled pussy and they began taking turns sucking out the cum and swallowing some of it.

"Mr. Jason, you have very edible whip cream you have there." Freeda complimented and giggled.

"Alright, enough with jibber jabber. Now, it's me turn with the lassie." Foxy spoke with a grin while holding his chin with her hook.

She kissed Alex roughly while moaning at the same time and then sitting in backwards cowgirl position as his shaft laying against her butt cheek. Foxy grinned at him as she raises her ass up high enough to pass Alex's cock making him curious on what she was about to do.

"Heave Ho!" Foxy yelled out.

She instantly thrusts her pussy onto Alex's cock deeply making yell out in pleasure as well making her moan out loudly. She feels his thick shaft deep inside of her pussy and began thrusting her hips down onto his shaft making them both moan out.

Freeda didn't leave herself out as joins in by sitting on Alex's face and he begins eating her out. Freeda moaned out loudly as she felt his tongue grinding against the skirt of her pussy while Alex muffled moaned under her pussy.

Foxy and Freeda moaned loudly both were being penetrated by Alex from different ends as he continues to suck off Freeda and Foxy continues to ride him. She then decides to go faster using her super speed thrusting her hips down at hyper speed making muffle moan louder and causing him to suck deeper into Freeda's pussy.

"Oh, fuck baby!" Freeda moaned out loudly.

"Argh! Blow me down, Lassie! Give me your Doubloons!" Foxy moaned out loudly as well.

Foxy moaned out loudly as she thrusts her hips at hyper speed with no backing down as he and Freeda were about to climax. She thrusts faster and harder down on his cock as Alex digs deeper into her pussy until they all roared out as Alex climaxes inside of Foxy and Freeda squirts onto his face making him swallow it and they all moan out at the same time.

"Shiver me timbers, Lassie. That's quite a load ye got there." Foxy moaned and panted.

"You can say that again." Freeda moaned and panted.

Foxy pulled herself off Alex's cock sees the thick cum drip from her pussy and Freeda sits up from Alex's face. Freeda now was the last to go as she sees Alex's cock still good to go for one last round making her surprised to see it still hard after all they went through.

"Are you ready for me, Mr. Jason?" Freeda asks seductively.

Alex stood up nearly trembling but still stood strong even for one more round. "Of course, I am." He answered with a grin.

"Then give me that sweet nectar, Papa Bear." She answered seductively.

Freeda bends over on the table swaying her large thick ass teasing him a little. He instantly grabs her ass cheeks hard stopping it in his place and spreads them out wide exposing her pussy and anus while the girls watched. Alex held his shaft to make sure it was straight and slides his cock in deeply into her poking her womb as they both moaned loudly and he begins thrusting deeply into her.

She moaned loudly while gripping the desk hard feeling his cock stretching her pussy out. Alex grips her thick ass cheeks hard as they heard flapping sounds at each thrust knowing how good it was wanting more from him. He even spanked her butt cheek a little making her shriek in pleasure and moan more as her head was down on the table and Alex moaned louder.

"Fuck Freeda, you've got the best pussy than all of them." Alex moaned and groaned.

"Thank you. I was always sexiest member." Freeda answered while moaning loudly.

As Alex continues thrusting but much harder and faster into her he grabs her breast and squeezes it tightly making scream in pleasure. The girls watched in pleasure seeing Freeda being fucked like no other and sees that Alex was showing no mercy on her ass whatsoever. They wanted to join back in so Foxy walks over first and begins smacking Freeda's ass cheek as Bonnie and Chica went under him and began playing and sucking off his ball sack.

They continued to play his sack as Alex continues for a few minutes making him close to climaxing. Alex thrusts furiously shifting her pussy like a Rubix's cube as she was close to climaxing as well until she squirted first all over his crotch. Alex then pushed in one last time and climaxes into Freeda making her scream out in pleasure as she begins feeling his hot thick cum.

She then pulls out as they all got onto their knees and begin licking around his cock on his shaft and tip wanting his last bits. He moaned as he felt Freeda's hands playing with his balls making sure she gets the good stuff like how he climaxed into her and everyone else. He couldn't hold it anymore and blows his final load onto their faces and spreads it out onto all of them as some went into their mouths and onto their breasts.

They were all panting heavily extremely out of breath from their excitement and had no words to describe how amazing they experience was for the week and that moment.

 **6:00 A.M.**

The clock has struck 6 A.M. in the morning with the clock ringing and the sound of children cheering for one last time. After another a few minutes, he spends with them and says his goodbyes, he walks out of his office and heads to the parking lot where his vehicle was the only thing on the lot. He approaches to what is to be his new SUV due to his pay raises as he got in, starts it up and drives off from the lot. It was double yellow line road from the park and was going back home.

 **6:20 A.M.**

After a few minutes, later he drives into his driveway and parks outside of his garage. He shuts off his SUV and walks into his house as how it was dark and empty like as if nobody has been here for ages. He turns on the light and jumps to find what was hiding in the dark all this time and it was all the girls from the park as if they were waiting for him. Freeda, Golden Freeda, Foxy, Mangle, Chica, Bonnie, Marionette and Balloon Girl were all here. All they did was smile at him looking at him knowing how surprised he was to see them outside the park he didn't know they can even the leave park.

His house phone begins ringing as Alex looks at it ringing then looks back at them.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer that, Papa Bear?" Freeda asks and giggles.

Alex walks towards the phone and picks it up. "Hello?" He answered.

" _Good Morning, Mr. Jason. I can tell you just had welcoming party from the girls since they've been waiting for you."_ The owner spoke.

"They've been waiting for me?" He asks curiously.

" _Of course, Mr. Jason. Since you met them all for the week they want more of you and they love you, Mr. Jason. They want to get to know the better of you."_ The owner answered.

"But I they wanted just sex because they were lonely being put in storage after Halloween?" He asks.

" _And they were until you made their nights lasting and they want more of you. They wanted to thank you for taking care of them and now they want to repay you."_ The owner answered.

"How did they know where I lived… You told them, didn't you?" He asked.

" _Mr. Jason, I had no intentions of releasing information to others. Not even to them. They've must've followed you home. They were desperate to finding the perfect one and you are one of them. Don't be too hard on the girls."_ The owner answered.

"I won't, of course." He answered.

" _As a way of saying thank you from us at the company we are allowing them to live with you since this has been a long time coming for them."_ The owner spoke.

"Of course, they can stay with me besides I like them already for entire week but why would they want to live with me?" Alex asks curiously.

" _Let's be honest for the moment, Mr. Jason. We know you've alone for years now since your girlfriend left you for another man for wrong reasons when I read your resume and you struggled during that time. When the girls arrived to the park for testing they saw how lonely you were and now… you have them and they have you. They are my gift to you."_ The owner answered.

"Thank you… Mr. Afton. I shall cherish this gift forever." Alex answered with a grin.

" _You are most welcome, Mr. Jason. To make things better I'm also bringing some old animatronics to the park along with new ones for our next park opening coming soon. The Sisters Location is our next opening. We thought you may be interested on previewing them in the park along with an old guest."_ Mr. Afton answered.

"Who they might be, Mr. Afton?" He asks curiously.

" _First our oldest girl, a little rusty but she is still pleasurable as Bonnie; Springtrapella from one of our older Pizzerias. Next, we have young twin sisters from our friendly but rivals at Candy's Burgers & Fries; Cindy and Candy. We agreed to show there animatronic into the park as a collaboration and a new partnership between our companies. And now for our new preview from the Sister's Location; Ballora, Baby Girl, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freeda. I'm sure you'll like them very much. Now I one question for you, Mr. Jason." _Mr. Afton mentions.

"Yes, Mr. Afton?" He asks.

" _Will we see you again next Halloween?"_

When heard that question from him he grinned a little and answered. "Yes, Mr. Afton. I look forward to coming back next Halloween." He answered without hesitation.

" _Wonderful, Mr. Jason. I'm hoping to speak to you again very soon. Have a nice day, Mr. Jason."_

"Thank you, Mr. Afton. You too." He last spoke and hung up.

Alex turns back to the girls as he grinned at them and the girls giggled at him. He walked over to his chair and sat down as the Freeda sisters sat down on his lap and leaned on his chest and giggled.

"We love you, Mr. Jason." Freeda spoke.

"I love you all too…" Alex spoke last.

He now sits with the girls as they surround him as some of them were sitting on the floor wrapped around his legs and some were behind him and spent his days with them.

 **THE END…?**


End file.
